


Kiedy zmienia się wiatr

by juana_a



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mindfuck
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nie jest sobą. a może jest sobą aż za bardzo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiedy zmienia się wiatr

**Author's Note:**

> tekst napisany na zwl 2 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)
> 
> spoilery od 3x19 do 4x10

_Na początku było Słowo…_  
[J 1,1]

 

 **I. Initium**

 

Na początku jest dźwięk. Dokuczliwy. Powracający w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. W dzień, na konferencji prasowej, w biurze podczas narady, w nocy, kiedy usilnie próbuje zasnąć, bo od rana czeka na nią praca, której nie może schrzanić przez niewyspanie i nieistniejące dźwięki.

Noce są długie, coraz dłuższe i coraz bardziej bezsenne. Noce, a może dnie, bo któż to może wiedzieć na pewno, jeśli słońce od tak dawna nie zachodzi? Pościel jest za gorąca, za długie nagle włosy plączą się wokół głowy, przeszkadzają. Oddycha płytko, niespokojnie, przewraca się z boku na bok i ma ochotę krzyczeć, otworzyć okno i poczuć słony smak wiatru znad morza, zobaczyć zasnute chmurami niebo bez gwiazd, chociaż przez chwilę słyszeć tylko ciszę.

*

Potem jest melodia. Krótka. Umykająca. Doprowadzająca do szaleństwa. Słyszy ją w radiu, w telewizji, w zatłoczonej sali sądowej. W barze, gdzie drink jest mocny, może zbyt mocny, może uderzy jej do głowy i zagłuszy muzykę, wspomnienia, nierzeczywistość. Krzyki w jej głowie. Ale zagłusza tylko na chwilę i nawet usta Sama na jej ustach, szyi, piersiach, brzuchu nie są w stanie sprawić, że zniknie ta pieprzona melodia i uczucie, że to jest cholernie ważne, ale ona nie chce wiedzieć, bo zbliża się coś złego, sztorm, po którym już nic nigdy nie będzie takie samo.

*

Na końcu przychodzą słowa. Nagle, niespodziewanie, tak, że kręci się jej w głowie, żołądek podchodzi do gardła i musi zwymiotować, bo to zbyt wiele, bo nie jest sobą, a może właśnie jest sobą za bardzo. Tak bardzo, że już nie wie, kim naprawdę jest. Woda jest zimna, ale nie pomaga, bo to wszystko jest w niej, w środku. Dźwięki, melodia, słowa.

— _… nie mogę znaleźć ukojenia…_

*

 _We wspomnieniach ma osiemnaście lat i długie włosy związane w koński ogon. We wspomnieniach planuje swoją karierę polityczną. We wspomnieniach śmieje się głośno, wbiegając boso do morza, odurzona zapachem wiatru._

 

 _Uczyniłeś go niewiele mniejszym od aniołów…_  
[Ps 8,6]

 

 **II. Voluntas**

 

Na początku jest sprzeciw. Myśl, że to nie może dziać się naprawdę. Nie może. Nie chce, żeby się działo i nawet przez jedną krótką chwilę wierzy, że jeśli poprosi, powie to na głośno, to czar pryśnie, sen się skończy, a ona obudzi się we własnym łóżku, z krzykiem, roztrzęsiona i zlana potem.

Ale już dawno nauczyła się, że marzenia nie spełniają się na zawołanie, a ludzie (Ludzie? Kim są ludzie? Jak teraz ma wierzyć, że otaczają ją prawdziwi ludzie, bez oprogramowania, które zadziała nagle, kiedy zupełnie nie będą się tego spodziewali? Może ludzie istnieją tylko w bajkach?) nie spełniają życzeń od ręki, a prawda odbija się echem w jej głowie.

— Jesteśmy Cylonami.

*

Potem akceptuje prawdę. Prawdę o tym, kim… czym jest, prawdę, której nie może tak po prostu odrzucić. Tylko przez chwilę stara się wierzyć, że są tymi samymi ludźmi (Ludźmi! Zabawne, jak bardzo maszyna może być człowiekiem.), tymi samymi _osobami_ , którymi byli przez te wszystkie lata i nie zmieni tego żaden pieprzony program, trybiki w stworzonym lata temu mechanizmie. Ale Gaius mówi o muzyce, o woli Boga i wybranych. Jego usta szepczą słowa o przeznaczeniu, całują jej twarz, szyję, piersi, brzuch. I wierzy, bo chce wierzyć, że jest specjalna, lepsza od innych. Wybrana.

*

Na końcu przychodzi pewność. Przygotowana, ugruntowana i nagle wie, że może zrobić wszystko, że ma do tego prawo, bo Bóg stworzył ją lepszą od innych. Wybrani nie służą. Wybrani biorą. Pierwszy raz bierze naprawdę, kiedy otwiera śluzę, przyciskając twarz do miękkich włosków Nicky’ego. I nie ma znaczenia, że _oni_ nie chcą jej słuchać i zostają z ludźmi, kiedy ona wsiada do raptora razem z D’Anną i odlatuje na baseshipa. Znaczenie ma błagalne spojrzenie Laury, kiedy przyznaje się do błędu i prosi o pomoc. Znaczenie ma zrozumienie na twarzy Gaiusa. Znaczenie mają słowa, satysfakcja, wybór. Wola. Jej wola.

— Nie przyjmuję już od ciebie rozkazów.

*

 _We wspomnieniach wiatr znad morza rozwiewa jej długie włosy. We wspomnieniach ma młodszą siostrę, psa i dwa koty. We wspomnieniach…_

 _W czyich wspomnieniach?_

**Author's Note:**

> *nie wiem, czy trzeba, ale _initium_ znaczy początek, a _voluntas_ to wola


End file.
